I Am Cut
by Jay-Belle93
Summary: drarry; Harry has been abused every summer since he got his Hogwarts letter. His 6th year, he started cutting. In their final year, Draco Malfoy, who had a crush, knows something is wrong, but not knowing exactly what, promises to himself to help Harry.
1. Prologue: Harry Cuts

_**I Am Cut**_

_**by: Drunk McGonagall**_

**Prologue:**

Harry sighed with satisfaction, throwing his head back in mental pleasure as he drug the sharp end of the knife across his left wrist and tremors of pain racked his body. It clattered to the floor when he dropped it, flexing his hands, palms up, and he moaned at the feeling. It hurt so bad, but to him, it was a good kind of hurt. He sucked in breath through persed lips, tilting back on his knees. Blood dripped down his hand and onto the stone floor of the boy's lavitory.

Beacuse he didn't revell as much in the feeling of a cold, silver blade against his skin, Harry left the crimson dyed knife on the floor and drew his wand. He held it in-between his teeth as he pilled his robes and shirt off his lithe body. He took the wand in hand and pointed it at his chest.

"Sectumsempra."

Bile rose in hie throat as he screamed, tears forming in his closed eyes as gnashes, gashes, slits and cuts appeared out of no where by an invisable dagger on his chest and arms, blood gushing from the open wounds.

And he kept screaming...and screaming...and screaming.

But there was no one there to hear him.

_**A/N: Okay...yes I DO know that this is a VERY VERY short chapter..."prologue" if you will. But I kinda just wanted you to get to know what my version of Harry is going through. Please review. I do accept flames, telling me how horrible I am to J.K. Rowling's characters, just not a forrest fire, OK?**_

_**The first chapter SHOULD be coming soon! (I just don't know when...)**_


	2. To My Safe Haven

_**I Am Cut**_

**Chapter One: To My Safe Haven**

**-- **

**A/N: I am SOOO sorry about the very long wait for this chapter. It has been MONTHS! I've had NO inspiration for this story until now. So here it is, please don't hate me. **

--

"Boy!" A voice roared, and Harry sat up in bed, startled.

"Get down here NOW!" It was_ uncle_ Vernon.

Harry rubbed his pounding head, wincing when his fingers brushed against the wound buried in black locks. His whole body ached, the worst of it on his backside. Vernon had raped him again, leaving another scarring word for him on his back. This time, it was Fag.

His uncle had found out he was gay the day before when he intercepted one of his letters from Hermione. Not trying to think on it, he checked the time. The little red LCD lights on his alarm clock residing on the small bedside table to the right of his bed read 8:37 AM.

Groaning, Harry managed to get out of bed. He was covered in bloody and dried semen. Flinching with every step he took, Harry managed to stagger over to his trunk. He pulled his wand out of the mess, and began applying cleansing charms, healing spells, and glamours.

Once he was at least physically healed, Harry got ready for the day. It was going to be hell, like every other, but he was going to get through it. He had to get through it.

Sighing, he rubbed sleep from the corners of his eyes and pulled out some clothes from his wardrobe.

--

Ten minutes later, Harry strode down the stairs fully ready for the day. He entered the kitchen, dressed in a pair of black Tripp jeans, a black t-shirt with a silver skull and green splatter printed on it, and Slytherin green converse. His eyes were magically fixed, so he wore no glasses, but a line of black eyeliner instead. His right eyebrow was pierced, as was the left side of his lip.

He watched with a smirk as Petunia's jaw dropped when he walked in the room at the sight of him. No one in his "family" had seen his new look. The Slytherin look. He had been sneaking out all summer shopping, making his appearance match his personality. The tattoo of a slithering snake writhed on his lower back, causing him to shiver.

Today was the day he got to go back to Hogwarts. It truly was his home; this…_place_ was hardly considered livable at his part. However, Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley were more than welcome to pass this as normal living quarters, hiding the excessive abuse behind painted plaster walls and closed doors.

"Potter!" His aunt shrieked, almost dropping the pan in her hands. He smirked gleefully at her reaction, but quickly placed up his masks before turning to his uncle.

"You called for me, Uncle." He stated in a quite monotone voice.

Vernon was, certainly at the moment, practicing his fishy-faces. If it were anyone else in his presence and not his abusive relatives, Harry would have mocked him with a sneering comment. However, this WAS his so called family, so unless he wanted to be beaten before he even got out the door that day, he kept his mouth shut.

Finally, Vernon decided it was best to close his mouth. He coughed slightly, clearing his throat and stood up from the table.

"Yes, Potter. I did. Now that you are here, you may start breakfast. Pet, let him take over."

Sneering, Petunia thrust the pan into his hands, the skin scalding by the heat when his fingers touched the bottom to keep it from falling.

'I'm glad I have some Burning Salve in my trunk….' He thought as Dudley let out a hardy laugh from where he was sitting in front of the television set.

--

Harry and the Durlseys some how made it to the train station before eleven. Once they pulled in front, they shoved him out the car door with his trunk and owl cage, driving away at full speed. Shaking his head, Harry walked inside and placed his things on a trolley next to the wall.

Speed walking so he didn't miss the train, he missed all the weird looks he was getting by muggles and wizards alike. Some where shocked that the boy was pushing a trolley with an owl in a cage on it, and others were shocked to see the young boy dressed in such a matter. He WAS the Gryffindor Golden Boy after all.

Passing everyone and trying to get to the barrier, he walked straight past Malfoy Sr. and his son. "Draco..?" Lucius asked smoothly, trying to hide his shock.

"Yes, father?" He asked, not seeing Harry as he walked past when he looked up over his shoulder.

"Look at Potter. He's dressed like…a muggle…Slytherin."

To say Draco was shocked when he saw Harry from behind was an understatement. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, plus the abnormal feeling of arousal beginning to form in between his legs. He coughed nervously, adjusting his robes slightly so that if his father looked down he couldn't see his growing erection.

"Well…" Lucius cleared his throat before continuing. "Let get to the barrier before the train leaves you…"

--

Harry couldn't find Hermione and Ron anywhere, and in his opinion, it was a good thing. He headed to the back of the train, where the Slytherins usually resided, knowing no Gryffindor would look for him back there. He somehow found an empty compartment, not knowing that's where Draco and his crew usually sat.

They were in for a shock when they saw Harry Potter sitting there, his shirt open where they could see the bruises and cuts on his chest, rubbing Burn Salve on his hands.

"Potter!" Pansy shrieked, as Draco was, again, too shocked to speak. Startled slightly, Harry let his masks fall slightly and his head snapped up. His eyes widened ever so slightly when he saw Draco standing there.

Harry had had the largest crush on the blonde Slytherin ever sense his 5th year, which two years had gone by since then. He placed his masks back up, not remembering that his shirt was open.

"What happened to your chest!?" Harry blanched. But then he remembered his excuse if anyone asked. He once again had to place up his mask, it was harder this time, but he did it.

"Voldemort." He said simply. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to by it, but Draco and Pansy didn't. "And your hands Potter?" Draco drawled smoothly.

"While I was making breakfast this morning, the pan slipped, and I caught it wrong and it burned my hands." It was the truth, just shortened. He left out it was Petunia who shoved it at him and he had to catch it or else, or that he was making breakfast for his relatives and not himself. If they were smart enough, they would have noticed how horribly skinny he was while his shirt was hanging open.

Pansy huffed and stalked off, Draco waved Crabbe and Goyle of with her. He made sure that it was only him and Harry.

"Voldemort eh?" He asked, trying to hide his concern behind his eyes. Harry made himself nod, even though the only thing he wanted to do at that moment was tell him of the abuse. But he had to make Draco leave him.

"Potter…" Draco started, and Harry raised a brow when he stopped.

"Yes, Malfoy?" He asked, his voice drawling in a way that only a Malfoy could. However, Harry had memorized that voice, dreamed about it in his sleep, he knew every syllable that came out of the blonde's mouth by heart. **(A/N: No, that's not stalker-ish at all!)**

Draco again didn't hide his shock. He was really losing his cool, and all in one day. He coughed. It was the only thing his mind could handle. "Erm…nothing Potter. Nothing…" With that, he swept out of the room in a flurry of robes, which eerily reminded Harry of Snape. Harry smirked, he couldn't wait to see the man's face when he came in the Great Hall. This year, he was going to demand a resorting. Gryffindor just wasn't pleasing him. He just never got the courage to do it until now.

Leaning back into his seat, he fell asleep, but not after locking the door and dousing himself with concealment spells.

--

Two hours later, Harry woke up. The wards on the doors hadn't gone off, and his chest was as smooth and clear as a baby's bottom. He smirked to himself as he stood up, finally allowing this small time of peace where he could let his masks fall. The mental walls in his mind blocking it, however hadn't come down. No matter what, he wouldn't let them. Voldemort could be trying to enter at that very moment. And if he allowed them to fall, he surely would get in, as he was defenseless otherwise.

Yawning, Harry stood up and stretched before he removed his edited school uniform from his trunk. He changed from his tripp jeans and t-shirt to a pair of skin tight leather pants and a black polyester button up shirt. He lifted the few chains hanging around his neck so he could fasten his Gryffindor tie. Sneering down at the thing with a hateful glare, he reluctantly put on his robes.

"I can't believe I never thought of a resorting before…" He mumbled to himself as he placed his old outfit back in his trunk. Just as he did, the train came to a slow stop. They were there. He was home.

Harry smiled once before placing up his masks. He gathered his trunk and two cages. One held Hedwig, and the other, not people noticed, held a black python named Accid. His eyes were a poisonous green, reflecting his owner's almost perfectly.

The seventh years all began piling their things onto the "self-pulling" carriage, even though most students, besides first years all together, knew what they were pulled by: Thestrals.

Harry threw his trunk onto the back of an open one, but carefully set the two cages upon it. He didn't want to hurt anything innocent. It was against his nature, even though he's been a Slytherin in Gryffindor his whole life.

The carriage was empty until Draco Malfoy climbed aboard. Both of them looked at each other, Harry with a blank mask hiding his surprise, and Draco with one that allowed some of his to fall through.

Again, to the blonde Slytherin's shock, Harry nodded. "Malfoy." He said kindly in greeting. Draco blanched.

"Potter, what the hell has gotten into you?" He asked.

Harry smirked, something reserved for Slytherins, anything but for a Gryffindor. "I'm going to be resorted, and as I will end up in your house, I might as well try to be a little civil towards you."

_And that's only half of it…_The two thought together, Harry accidentally reading Draco's thoughts. Suddenly, the black haired man sneered, and the blonde didn't know why.

"Uh…Potter?"

Harry looked up at him, raising a brow. "Yeah, Malfoy?"

"Why did you just sneer out of no where?"

Harry smirked. "Ah, no reason. Just thinking." He always acted like the horrible liar, but now it was so easy. Looking at the Thestral fondly, he stroked gently behind the creature of death's wings. While he was preoccupied, Draco decided to give the Slytherin-to-be a look over. He almost drooled on the sight of Harry's lower garments, surprised he hadn't noticed something like that yet.

He found a certain spot in those pants, and almost came on the spot when he saw how thick Potter really was. And the Gryffindork wasn't even hard!

Harry knew what he was doing. He always knew when someone had their eyes on him. He hid his victorious smirk, and pulled up the sleeve covering his right wrist slightly. The initials VD were carved there, various slashes across it when he attempted to cover it up. However, the scars were too deep, and he didn't want to kill himself, so he would just have to be reminded of that fateful night every day for the rest of his life…

-- (**A/N: Flashback time!)**

_Harry couldn't help but let out a painful moan as Vernon kicked him repeatedly in the stomach and chest. He felt a rib crack and another one break. Tears streamed out his tightly closed eyes, wishing he could just die. Suddenly, his pants and boxers were gone, and he heard the unzipping of jeans._

'Oh, no…'_ Harry thought helplessly, trying to block out the pain that felt like it was ripping him in half as Vernon entered him roughly._

_With his eyes closed, he kept down all sounds by biting his tongue until his uncle was spent. Vernon grabbed a knife, and still in him, wrenched his right arm back and began cutting into it._

_When he was done, Vernon pulled himself out of his nephew, pulled up his trousers, and left the room with a bloodied Harry on the floor._

_As he locked the door from the outside, Harry looked at his wrist in disdain. On the base of his wrist, two bright red letters read: VD on his pale skin…_

-- (**A/N: End flashback**!)

Harry shook his head to clear it of the memory. He glanced over at Dra…Malfoy who was looking at him curiously.

"Uh…Potter…?" He asked nervously. Harry just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"Was there some specific reason you were screaming just now?"

Harry's eyes widened. "I was screaming?" Malfoy nodded. "In pain?" He nodded again.

"…shit…" Harry mumbled, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to face his enemy. "Was there anything I said?"

Malfoy shook his head, although Harry didn't see it so he mumbled a quiet "no…" and looked out the window.

In a few more minutes, the carriage holding the two came to a stop in front of Hogwarts. They were the last ones. Malfoy allowed Harry to go first, and followed him out the door. They walked side by side to the doors to the Great Hall, and opened them together. Harry looked over at Malfoy, nodded, and headed over to his respective table.

When he got there, he was swarmed by Hermione and Ron. "Where were you?" Hermione cried worriedly, but Ron just looked pissed. "And with MALFOY!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "The carriage, and yes with Malfoy because I've decided to become civil with him."

Ron was too angry to say anything, but Hermione looked at him curiously. "Why, Harry?"

"I'm demanding a resorting." And he plaintively ignored the two.

Dumbledore's greeting speech and the first year sorting went without a hitch. However, as McGonagall was about to remove the Sorting Hat from the Great Hall, he stood up.

"Headmaster Dumbledore!" He called, and said headmaster smiled at him. However, Harry wasn't smiling. "I demand a resorting!"

The Great Hall broke out in hushed whispers as Dumbledore looked at Harry in shock. After a moment, he looked at Harry and nodded, thinking the young Gryffindor would remain in that house.

Removing himself from his past table, Harry waltzed up to the stool where the hat was. He sat down, as the hat was placed upon his head and McGonagall called out: "Potter, Harry."

The hall was deathly silent as he and the Hat conversed in his head.

_Harry Potter…_The Hat greeted, and he could feel the smirk on his head.

_Yes…Harry Potter, you demand a resorting. Where shall I put you this time? Gryffindor again or Slytherin?_

Harry snorted. _You know fully well where I want to go._ He thought.

The hat smiled. _Alright, then, Mr. Potter…you shall be sorted in…_

Everyone was on the edge of their seats when the Sorting Hat opened his mouth and shouted out…

**--**

**A/N: MUAHAHAHA! Cliffy! However…you all probably know what House Harry is going to be sorted in…but I just won't tell you. Tee hee.**


	3. Harder to Believe

**I Am Cut  
_By: Morbid Malfunctions_**

**_--_**

**A/N: **Eh. I'm bloody horrid at updating stories. I've been loaded with homework, and I am very sorry. Here is your new update.

--

**Chapter Two: Harder to Believe**

_Everyone was on the edge of their seats when the Sorting Hat opened his mouth and shouted out…_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Gasps and loud shouts were echoing throughout the hall. Harry smirked as he stood, his robes fluttering as the colors changed from red and gold to green and silver.

No one noticed the silent Draco Malfoy, whose face was burried in his hands. His pale palms were hiding his gleeful grin from view. He would be in a load of shit if anyone found out he was pleased that Harry Potter was re-sorted into his house.

Harry walked over to the Slytherin table, practically glowing with self-confidence. He might not be instant buddy-buddies with the older Slytherin's there, but he knew that he was in the correct house. Knowing that he wouldn't have a chance sitting with his fellow 7th years, he took a seat at the end of the table, closest to the Head Table.

--

The noise of the Begining Feast was starting to aggrivate Harry to no end. The loud chatter was grinding on his nerves, making his glare at anyone that dared look his way.

His wrists itched, they itched to feel the pleasureable pain that drove him to near insanity. His body burned with desire for the cold-bladed knife that was burried deep within his trunk. With an impatient sigh, he stood from the table and fled the Great Hall, ignoring all the gazes that were fixed upon his back.

Glaring at nothing in peticular, he glided down into the dungeons. He was pleased that he and Ron were led to the Slytherin dorms second year, otherwise he would have gotten lost. With a determined look, he walked up to the portrait that was hiding the common room from him.

"Password?" The portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself drawled, looking at him down his aristocrat nose.

"I dunno. I was resorted and left early." Harry mumbled, clearly embaressed.

"Oh, Harry Potter. Is that you?" Salazar drawled, amused.

"Of course, who else!" His thin lips curved up in some sort of half-smile.

"Do tell me, why were you not in my house in the first place?"

"Ah, long story. Do you mind if I call you Salazar?"

The portrait grinned, his silver eyes sparkling. "Not at all, young Harry. I shall see you tomorrow morning. Just a reminder, the password is: _Viper._"

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Salazar. Good night."

"Good night Harry."

His portrait swung open for him, and Harry let his robes billow out behind him as he entered the common room. It took him a while to find his bedroom, but he did eventually.

There were only two beds, king sized with fancy laced bedspreads and silk pillows. His was douced with a black cashmere (can't spell to save my life) comforter and red silk sheets. Violet pillow covers were wrapped around his eight fluffy pillows and he smiled. His bed matched his personallity perfectly.

His abormally green eyes flickered over to the secondary bed. A silver silk bedspread with ocean blue dragons was smoothed across the mattress, with only four icy blue pillows were grouped together on top. The sheets were a mix of the light and dark shades of blue, blending in perfectly with the perfected sleep-ware. Harry smirked. The first name that came to mind was: _Draco Malfoy._

Sighing, Harry unlocked his trunk and searched through until he found his precious little blade. It was all he needed usually, but tonight he felt vunerable. Unsafe in the forgien room. He stripped himself of his clothes, spewing them across the room as he ripped them off his body. With a muttered spell, he collapsed to the ground as his Glamours fell. His pale, scrawny body flinched at the cold air of the dungeons.

With a feral grin, he took the knife in hand and slashed it against his wrist, his legs, his stomach and chest. Any skin he saw plain or unscarred he dug at. His eyes were wild as he released his pain upon himself.

He didn't know when Draco would come into the room, but this was something he needed. It wasn't like the blonde would even care. No one truly cared about him anymore. It was getting hard to believe that anybody cared. Harder to believe that anybody else could see through him. Past his masks of hard facade.

_It's getting harder to believe, I'm thinking anybody else can see  
The writings on the walls, but my notebooks on the shelf  
And the pensil marks on paper slowly fade away with time  
And the memories get blurry, 'cause they're locked inside your mind_

Harry choked back a cry of anguish as recent memories of his life played across his eyes like a movie screen. He slashed at his body, trying to rid himself of the hurtful words, beatings, nights full of being raped by his uncle. The abuse was just too much. Too much.

--

**A/N: **I think this chapter is better than the first two. -grins-


	4. Misery Business

**I Am Cut  
_By: Morbid Malfunctions_**

**_--_**

**A/N: **Omg! Ive been gone for soooooooooooooooooo long! I'm very very sorry for taking so long to update! They will be faster now, I promise. Its summer! Please forgive me.

--

**Chapter Three: Misery Buisness**

An hour or two later, Harry woke up to a blurry world. He blinked a few times and his sight was returning to normal. When he could see properly, Harry looked around, not remembering where he was. It was apparent he was in the dungeons, as it was freezing. He looked down, wondering why he was so cold. Pale skin covered in crimson blood greeted him. His body was covered with cuts. '_Oh, great...'_ Harry thought as he tried standing up from the blood stained rug. _'I must have passed out again.'_ Sighing, he waved his hand over the rug and the imperfections dissapeared, the color of it returning to white. After that was cleared up, Harry took a step toward the mirror and just then the pain from his cuts hit him like a wave upon the shore. He winced in pain, biting his lip. "_You deserve this..."_ The harsh grunt of his uncle's voice whispered in his ear and Harry nodded. "I deserve this..."

His eyes were closed as he stood there for a moment, before he realized that he wasnt the only one using this room. His dormmate could walk in at any time. He was surprised he hadn't already, but he was thankful. Harry finished walking over to the mirror above his dresser to see his reflection. He hated what he saw.  
The first thing that his eyes found was his scar. Even if it was covered by his mess of hair, he still could find it with ease. His brows furrowed. Why was it so easy to find such a small thing that really wasn't even that important. Sure, it linked him to Voldemort. But it wasn't like it was going to _help_ him. If anything, it would be used to _kill_ him. Stupid Order... He shook his head and adverted his gaze. He needed to wash off the excess blood before someone saw. Harry opened a drawer of his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers. He had put a little a way at least. His pajama pants and hoodie were laying on his bed. Harry grabbed a plain white wife beater before he got the rest of his clothes and headed to the shower.

The Slytherin dorms were a lot better then the Gryffindor ones...

xXooXx

The hot water pounded on his sliced skin, washing away excess blood and causing new blood to rise to the surface. Wincing, Harry washed his hair and body, scrubbing carefully. He pushed away the haunting memories filling his mind as he tried washing away his cuts and scars that marred his almost perfect body. If only he could do something else... The thought of drugs flickered, but he shook his head and ignored them. They wouldnt do him any good.

Harry finished his shower and dried off, making sure the lock was in place. He slipped on his boxers before picking up his wand from the counter. He started mumbling concealment spells to cover up everything on his skin. His dorm-mate couldn't find out anything, or he would be in serious trouble. No matter what, Dumbledore couldn't find out about his uncle.

Once everything was hidden, Harry finished getting dressed before brushing his hair and teeth, and washing off his makeup. Once his nightly routine was finished, Harry left the bathroom to see Draco Malfoy sitting on the bed next to his.

"Potter." He greeted.

"Malfoy." Harry returned. "So I guess this solves the mystery of who I was sharing the room with." He said slowly, trying to start a conversation.

"That it does." Draco said coldly before picking up his nightclothes and undergarments from the bed next to him. "You take forever in the bathroom, Potter. Next time, let me shower first." He stalked right past the flabbergasted Harry and slammed the bathroom door closed.

"What an asshole." Harry turned around and glared at the door. He tried being civil to him earlier, but Draco was the one who was being a dick. He could tell already that this was going to be one long and complicated school year.

--

**A/N**: Again, very sorry for the extremely long wait and how short the chapter is. I promise, I'll be better about it. Well what did you guys think about this chapter?** R**&**R** please!


	5. Calm Before the Storm

**I Am Cut  
_By: Morbid Malfunctions_**

**_--_**

**A/N: **Here's the new update. See I'm getting better at this. :)

--

**Chapter Four: Calm Before the Storm**

The next morning, Harry woke up early as usual. It was around five in the morning and he didn't even know if the sun was up yet, considering he now lived in the dungeons. Breakfast didn't even start until eight-o-clock. He would have to invest in a special clock that also showed the sun and moon rotating. That would be more helpful in a place like this.

Sighing, Harry climbed out of bed and started getting ready for the day. Being a seventh year, he was allowed to wear muggle clothes if desired under his house robes instead of a uniform. Harry pulled out a pair of black faded jeans and a well fitted band t-shirt from his wardrobe. He removed his pajamas and pulled on his jeans, which clung delectably to his thighs and butt, then looped a black belt with lime green studs through the belt-loops. Harry slipped his shirt over his head, pulling it down so the hem just covered the first line of studs on his belt. The shirt was black and almost skin tight with a lime green logo on the front spelling out the words: _Seven Deadly Sins_ surrounded by a coiling snake. It was the perfect new outfit for his new house.

Once dressed, Harry went into the bathroom to put in his jewelry and do his makeup. He took off the glamour spell covering his piercing holes. Now that they were visible, Harry placed in his right eye-brow bar and snake bite studs. Pulling up his shirt, he put in his nipple ring and then continued on doing his makeup. A light coverup, lime green eyeshadow, and a line of black eyeliner under his eyes completed his new look. Were his old Gryffindor friends going to freak when they say him at breakfast. Chuckling, Harry went back into the main room just as Draco was waking up.

"Holy shit, Potter!" He sat up straight in bed, looking him up and down. "What the hell happened to you?" Harry shrugged, pulling on his robes and grabbing his tie, putting it around his neck.

"I changed." Was the only thing he said before leaving the room to wander the halls, wincing when his arm hit the door.

Draco looked after Harry suspiciously. He hadn't seen anything wrong with his arm when it was bare in the t-shirt before Harry had put on his robe. It was odd. Shaking his head, Draco desided not to think on it and get ready for school instead.

--

Harry spent the next hour walking around the dungeons, getting used to the hallways which he had never been down before. Hogwarts seemed a whole lot larger now that this level was known to him. The magical castle seemed restricted to him over the years; now it seemed like a whole new place to explore and to get into trouble in. He knew breakfast was going to be soon, and after, classes were to begin. However, he didn't even have his schedule, considering he was a brand new Slytherin. '_Time to have a visit with Dumbledore._' Harry thought as he made his way out of the dungeons.

It didn't take him long to get to the headmaster's office, however, it took a while to get the password right to get in. Finally after some 50 different candy combinations, he got the password right and was granted entry up the stairs. Sighing, Harry walked up to the office door, getting ready to knock when he heard a familiar voice say, "Enter." before he could.

Smiling a little, Harry opened the door and went inside, meeting the smiling face of Dumbledore.

"Well, Harry, what an early visit. What brings you to my office?" He outstretched a hand, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk and Harry came and sat down in the chair, leaning back.

"It seems I haven't gotten my schedule Professor. I would like to know my classes before breakfast so I don't get in trouble with the teachers."

Dumbledore chuckled, nodding. "Yes, yes. An easy fix." With a wave of his hand, a piece of paper appeared from nowhere in the air and floated down, landing in Harry's lap. On the paper was Harry's new Slytherin schedule.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said politely, looking over the paper. Nodding to himself, he folded it up and stuck it in his jeans pocket.

"Is that all?" Dumbledore questioned and Harry nodded again, standing up.

"Yes, sir."

Dumbledore nodded back to him and Harry left, making his way to the Great Hall, where breakfast would be starting any minute.

--

Harry entered the hall with a swish of his robes, eerily reminding some people of Professor Snape. Said teacher was eyeing the young wizard as he made his way to the Slytherin table, a proud look in his walk. The green-eyed boy looked over at his old table; Hermione was ignoring him completely, obviously hurt by last nights happenings. However, Ron was staring at him with a death threat in his eyes, red faced and feuming. He elbowed Hermione's arm and she looked at him. Ron jerked his head toward Harry and the bushy-haired girl looked at him, jaw dropping at what she saw. He was so... Slytherin. What had happened to her best friend?

"Harry James Potter, you are sure going to get it." She growled to herself, stabbing a poor piece of bacon in her rage. Harry seemed oblivious to his ex-friends, choosing to sit with a group of Slytherins who would probably kill him first.

"Fucking faggot." One sneered, shoving him. Instantly, Harry was reminded of his uncle Vernon, and he reeled back, eyes wide. However, this wasn't his abusive uncle. This was just a homophobic 5th year asshole. He could fight back. His eyes hardened as he stared back at the brown haired boy who was now laughing with his friends, who thought what he said was funny. What a bad move.

--

**A/N**: Aha! Cliffy. And this time it wasn't a painfully obvious one. Please** R**&**R**! Tell me what yu think about the new chapter.


	6. Golden Boy Gone Bad

**I Am Cut  
_By: Morbid Malfunctions_**

**_--_**

**A/N: **Here's the new update.

--

**Chapter Five: Golden-Boy Gone Bad**

To the surprise of most students and the entire faculty of the school, Harry stepped forward and grabbed the front of the boys robes, twisting his fist in them so the boy couldn't get away. He brought his face in close, green eyes meeting frightened brown. "Excuse me..?" Harry said quietly, the whole hall going quiet to hear what he was saying. "What was that you just said to me?"

"Uh... um.." The 5th year studdered, lowering his eyes.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" He growled, shaking him. A flash of his uncle doing the same thing to him flickered into his head, but he ignored it. He wasn't putting up with this. When the boy slowly looked up, Harry punched him hard in the face, letting go of his robes. The boy fell backwards off his seat, landing on the stone floor. His nose was broken.

"Now you can tell everyone you got sucker punched by a _fucking faggot_!" Harry yelled, making sure every person in the room could hear him. And without another word, he left the hall, returning to the dungeons. Madame Pomphrey rose from her seat and rushed over to the 5th year, taking him to the hospital wing. Draco Malfoy was sitting by himself, staring at the door, wondering what in the hell had happened to Harry Potter over the summer. Professor Snape rose from his seat as well, following Harry down to the dungeons since he was now his head of house.

--

Snape found Harry sitting in the common room, stairing at the fire. His eyes were blank and his face emotionless. This boy was nothing like he remembered a year before.  
"Potter." He spoke fermly, startling said person. Harry turned his head to look at who was saying his name.

"Snape." He said softly, and rather monotone.

"Professor Snape, Potter. Now would you mind telling me what happened back there in the Great Hall?" Snape crossed his arms, eyeing him.

"He called me a fucking faggot, _Professor._" Harry told him, looking back into the fire.

"And since when does that give you the right to _break_ another students nose, _Mister Potter_?"

"My reasons aren't any of your concern." Harry's anwser startled Severus. He never expecting any of his students to talk to him in such a manner, expecially Potter.

"In fact, Potter, they are, considering I am your Head of House." Snape walked over to stand in front of Potter, making sure he could see his face. "You are a Slytherin now Potter, I have a reputation to keep up. I cannot give you detention or I will be expected to give other Slytherins them. You will start private potions lessons with me, twice a week. I will see you in my classroom this thursday at seven sharp. Do not be late."

With that, Snape stalked out of the room, leaving Harry alone. Or so he thought. On his way out, Severus nodded his head to a certain blonde slytherin, who came down to check on his roommate. Draco entered the common room, seeing Harry sitting on the couch where Snape had left him. Harry stood up, planning on returning to his room when he noticed Draco standing there.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" He questioned, stilling his movement.

"I was coming to get my books." Draco answered, eyeing Harry skeptically. "What did Uncle.. Professor Snape have to say?"

Harry noticed the slip up. Snape was Malfoy's uncle? He wouldn't be surprised if he was. "He came to tell me instead of having a detention for punching that kid in the face, I have to take private potion lessons with him two days a week, even though I dont need them."

Draco scoffed. "Potter, you are terrible at potions, of course you need them."

Harry shrugged. "That's what you think. We have yet to have a class this year." With that, the black haired boy turned and left the room, leaving Draco speechless. Something _must_ have happened to the golden boy, because he was no longer golden, and everyone knew it.

--

**A/N**: Short, but tell me what yu think about the new chapter. **R**&**R**


	7. Break Me, Shake Me

**I Am Cut  
_By: Morbid Malfunctions_**

**_--_**

**A/N: **Newest update.

--

**Chapter Six: Break Me, Shake Me  
**

_So you're the kind that deals with the games in the mind  
You abused me in a way that I've never known_

_Break me, shake me, hate me, take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
_

_Break me, shake me, hate me, take me, make me  
Fake me, break me, shake me, hate me, take me  
Break me_

"Just do it!" His voice cracked as he screamed at the top of his lungs. "What the fuck are you waiting for? I want you to do it! I want you to do it!" Harry felt a sudden pain in his side, on the back of his head.

"You want me to break you, Harry?" The whisper was warm on the back of his neck.

"Yes," his voice was raspy as fingers slid to his throat and clenched tightly. "Break me."

A hot tongue licked the shell of his ear. He shivered. "You will never feel like this with anyone else." The threat was evident in the voice. Silent, Harry nodded. It was like his brain had forgotten how to create words. He saw pale hands slide down to his waist, nimble fingers removing his shirt. In one swift movement, the person behind him spun him around and he came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Break me." Harry whispered again, leaning forward to kiss the lips in front of him..

Harry sat up in bed with a jolt, his body shaking and dripping with sweat. 'What the hell was that about?" He wondered, glancing over to the bed which held the sleeping Malfoy. At least he knew it was just a dream. Just then, Harry realized his new predicament. There was a throbbing in between his legs, his member aching. Emerald eyes grew wide. 'Since when was I attracted to MALFOY?'

Without another thought, the black haired wizard jumped from his bed and rushed to the bathroom to rid himself of his problem. It would be too awkward to wank off to the thought of pale hands and blue eyes when the person who owned such qualities was only a few feet away from him in the other bed.

--

The next morning, Harry was once again up before Draco, not wanting to face the wizard in the face. He didnt know how he would react to actually having to talk to the blond boy so he had gotten up and showered and was ready and out the door before the other roommate was even awake. Dragging his things into the common room after him, Harry took a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace, dumping his things on the floor. He had no idea what time it was, but the fire has just been lit by a house elf, which would make it pretty early in the morning. Gazing into the fire, he payed no attention to when someone else joined him.

"Harry Potter," the voice was soft, feminine. "Why do you look so unhappy?" He turned his head to see a little first year in her pajamas staring at him with wide, ocean blue eyes. Her soft blonde hair was braided into two pig-tails. "It's okay, I'm not happy either." She moved a pink sleeve away from her face to show a cut on her right pale cheek. Harry's eyes flared with anger, this girl was so young and so tiny. How could someone do something like that to her? He remembered when he was the small and getting abused, but he was a young boy. She was a girl!

"What's your name?" He asked her softly. She shifted her weight around on her feet a minute before answering.

"Jenna," she spoke quietly, afraid. Harry motioned her over to him. When she didnt move, looking at him with a glint of fear in her eyes, Harry smiled at her in reassurance.

"You have nothing to be afraid of." She nodded and went over to him, slowly, and when she was within an arms length, Harry drew her into a hug. He knew everything she was going through. "Do you have any older brothers or sisters?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I'm by myself. My parents are both.. Muggles as Professor Snape told me. But I'm a witch. Does that make there something wrong with me?" Her voice was shaking, he could tell that was the reason for the cut on her face. Maybe her parents had the sneaking suspicion of it all along.

"I went through the same thing you did honey," Harry said gently, stroking her hair. He might have turned his heart to ice but when he saw the gash on her porceline cheek he couldn't help but reach out to her. "You can talk to me about anything, alright? You dont have to be afraid of me." He smiled at her gently, a finger swiping her jaw to lift her head up a bit so she would look at him. "Just think of me as your big brother. Now, you need to start getting ready for school, we have classes today."

He didnt know her very long at all, but he knew what she needed. However, he never got what he needed when he needed it.

--

An hour or so later, people started trickling into the common room to make up some coffee or tea or whatever they wanted to drink. He never saw the upper year students doing that in the Gryffindor common room. However, he was in Slytherin now, and he was certain they all did different things here.

Draco Malfoy caught his attention when he walked in the room. He scanned it, as if trying to scope someone out. When he saw Harry, he frowned and started walking over to him. "Where the hell do you go in the mornings, Potter?" He demanded, as if he was his parent.

"Why is that any of your concern, Malfoy?" Harry questioned back. Honestly, when did it matter where Harry went.

"Snape wants me to keep an eye on you, so you dont sneak off and do something reckless and stupid, like you did before." He could see the lie right through his teeth, but he didnt know why Malfoy would be lying about it.

"I was here, dont worry."

"What a liar."

"I'm not lying."

"I'll figure your game out sometime soon, Potter. And when I do, I'll break you."

Harry smiled at the thought. But because he smiled, thats what worried Draco the most. However, the blonde never got to say anything because Harry still had that sinister smile on his face when he shook his head and said, "I'd like to see you try it," before walking off and leaving him to his thoughts.

--

**A/N**: Please review!


	8. Crush

**I Am Cut  
_By: Morbid Malfunction_**

**A/N: **ohh my freaking goshh, do yu KNOW how long it has been since i have updated this story? I thought it needed a little refresherr. Sorry to everyone who has been following along, my apologies.. Well, yu dont have to continue on listening to me ramble, R&R!

**Chapter Seven: Crush**

The next few days, Harry had nothing to say to Draco Malfoy. No insults or scathing remarks, and because of such treatment, Draco was, in the least, getting frustrated.

"How dare Potter!" He slammed his fist down on the table angrily, fuming. He was in a lone section of the library, where he could be as loud as he wanted without anyone hearing him.

"After all, I've been looking out for him the past two weeks. The least he could do in return is _talk_ to me. But no, the almighty Potter doesn't talk to _anyone! _Except that filthy little first year mudblood!"

Over the last couple of nights, Jenna had been sneaking into Harry and Draco's room to get into bed with Harry because she had a nightmare. It would take a few minutes of shaking and half-whispered, "Harry wake up!" before she roused the ex Gryffindor into letting her climb into bed and snuggle under the blankets.

Draco had to admit, she was a pretty little thing, but she was a mudblood none-the-less. He would never understand why Harry had taken her in under his wing, but that was Potter's choice, not his.

There was something strange going about Har-Potter. Through all the time observing him, Draco noted that Harry kept to himself a lot. He rarely talked besides being called upon in class, or to Jenna.

He took extra time in the bathroom on some days, only looking almost the same as he would if he took less time in the bathroom. It made Draco wonder what he would be doing in there. It couldn't be waking off – he wouldn't be doing that in the mornings. Well, while Draco never did, he couldn't say the same for Harry.

There always seemed to be a magical – glow, aura, energy? – around Harry, but for the life of him, Draco couldn't figure out what is was. The only time it didn't show was when Harry was wearing long-sleeved shirts.

It aroused a sneaking suspicion that Harry could be doing something very dangerously harmful to himself that was affecting his, physical and mental, health.

And Draco was determined to figure out what that was.

* * *

In the morning, Harry took at least twenty extra minutes in the bathroom getting ready. Draco counted.

He was wearing a short-sleeved band t-shirt with tight, accentuation jeans, that fit the curve of Ha-Potter's bum nicely. Not that Draco was paying attention or anything. But he did notice the magical – whatever it was – was radiating off Harry in pulsing waves. (He could have sworn little flickers of pink waves poured out of Harry's pours at one point.)

Once Harry left the dorm, Draco entered the bathroom and turned the water on for the sink. He ran his hands under the cold water before cupping them, trapping the water in his hands before splashing the cold liquid on his face to cool him down. He rubbed his eyes, cleaning the evidence of sleep from them. This was becoming too much already. He didn't mean to start having a crush on the black-haired wizard. Just his calculating looks turned into observing ones which turned into admiring ones. Damn being gay. _Damn it all to hell,_ Draco thought, moaning pitifully.

He should have known this would have happened. He shared a damn room with him! He knew he always had found Potter attractive, but he just never knew _how_ attractive he really was.

It was probably that night when Draco had walked in on Harry in the bathroom. The door was unlocked and there didn't seem to be anyone inside, so Draco was prepared to take a shower when he walked in to see a one very naked, very sexy, Harry Potter lathering soap all over his lithe, toned, tanned to perfection body.

And that was when Draco promptly turned around and walked out, hoping Potter didn't notice the boner he was currently sporting.

Draco moaned again, covering his eyes. Maybe he could get Dumbledore to switch him dorm-mates.. No probably not, it was too late for that.  
It was time to get a move on and start getting ready for the day. It was time to get over his little crush.

* * *

_Well, that didn't last too long, _Draco thought to himself when he entered the Great Hall. Upon seeing Ha-Potter once again, the now seemingly growing larger, crush enveloped him once again. All he wanted to do was pounce on the delicious specimine that seemed offered to him. Maybe he could get Harry to let him tie him up and set him up on the table where he could promptly devour him...

No, no, Bad Draco! Stop thinking such bad thoughts! Draco thought to himself, now worried there was a tint in his pants. This was going to be a long day, he could tell.

At least he didn't have a GryffindorXSlytherin class first thing in the morning where he could avoid Pot- Err he forgot. Potter was a Slytherin now. What a great concept. Draco mentally rolled his eyes as he sat down and started to fill his plate with breakfast, inconspicuously looking at Har-Potter to see what he was eating.  
Barely nothing. If Draco and Potter became closer, he was making him eat more. He was already too skinny for his own good.

Once finishing his breakfast, Draco returned to the Slytherin dorms to retrieve the necessary books for today. First class up, Advanced Potions. (For qualified Seventh Years only, Snape wouldn't tollerate any students looking for an easy A.. which that wasn't a class you could get one in. Maybe if you were a very big Slytherin favorite.. Like Draco himself. Not that he needed it, Draco was very good at potions.) Which made him wonder how in the world Harry had gotten in that class. They had once compared squeduals at the very begging of the year and it came to a shock when Draco had seen that class on his list.

Oh, well.. At least he didn't have to sit by him.

* * *

**A/N: **okay okay i know this is a very short chapter, but i felt so bad for not updating that i had to write something. it's a bit of a fluff chapter compared to the others nd i thought it would keep yu midly satisfied until i wrote the next chapter. which shall be better. again i send my apologies.. no fruit throwing please!


	9. Misery Loves It's Company

**I Am Cut  
_By: Morbid Malfunction_**

**A/N: **i hope this is a long enough chapter for yu! please read and review (: enjoyy.

**Chapter Eight: Misery Loves It's Company**

_'You have got to be kidding me!' _Draco thought desperately, sulking his way to the desk Snape had told him to sit at. Of course, he was assigned to sit with Harry _Bloody Fucking_ Potter. _'Why me...' _He tried to cover up his grumble as he sat down next to the raven-haired wizard.

Professor Snape, once satisfied the entire class was there, stood up from his desk and walked in front of his podeum. Sneering at the faces before him, he crossed his arms before glowering at them all.

"Now, to begin. I am shocked that some of you dunder-heads made it into my N.E.W.T.S. level glass, but you obviously did since you are sitting before me. I cannot make you drop the class, nor kick you out of it, so be prepared for a _full_ year of strenuous brewing. Today however, we will just be writing notes, not too hard for you imbeciles?

"As such, your notes shall be convering the _Draught of Living Death. _The ingredients shall be on the board. I want one and half feet of parchment covering them and how to brew the potion properly. Turn to page 697 and begin."

Snape glared at them all before returning to his seat.

Draco sighed to himself as he cut the correct amount of parchment before taking out his quill and ink well. Glancing at the board, he opened his backpack to get his book out, but before he turned to the correct page, he heard a quiet, "Um, Malfoy?" from beside him.

Draco looked over to see Harry with a sheepish look on his face. He was shocked to actually hear him speak. "I left my book down in the dorms, do you mind if we share?" Draco shook his head and set the book in between them, flipping it open.

Glancing up at the board, Draco dipped his quill in his ink, in the professor's fancy scrawl were the beginning of the notes written in chalk on the black surface:

_**The Draught of Living Death**_

_Considered to be the most powerful sleeping potion in the world; the drinker is induced in such a heavy sleep, it appears that they are dead._

_Ingredients: Wormwood, Asphodel, Sopophorus Bean, and Valerian Roots_

For the rest of the class, Draco tried with all his might to ignore Potter and focus on his notes.  
But he couldn't help himself, every time he finished a sentence his eyes would wonder to the right. He would rake his eyes up and down Harry's form, the pale orbs pausing every few spots, wondering where he could kiss to make him moan...

Then he would jerk himself back to reality and try to hide his blush from view, hoping no-one noticed his behavior. He would have to be more sneaky about this...

* * *

Harry sat down in an over-stuffed chair in the Slytherin common room, Jenna at his side. They didn't speak, just sat in silence and watched the fire smolder away in the dying ashes. Harry stared at them oddly, feeling a weird sensation bubble inside his chest. He didn't understand, but his newly scabbing cuts itched. Absentmindedly, his glamors had almost fallen and when he scratched at his arm under his sleeve, Jenna took a notice.

"Brother Harry!" She exclaimed, grabbing his forearm and yanking it to herself. "What did you do to your arm?"

"Jenna," Harry sighed, renewing his glamors and looking at her straight in the eye. "Nothing is wrong with my arm."

"Yes there is!" She yelled back, pulling his sleeve up, glaring at him. "Look!" They both looked at his arm, to which no scars or cuts were showing.

"See, nothing there." Harry told her, but Jenna sniffed.

"Brother Harry if something was wrong you would tell me right?" Her lower lip was quivering and she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Yes, Jenna, of course I would. Why would I keep anything from my little sister?" He gave her, what hopefully was, a reassuring smile before wrapping her up in his arms and hugging her tightly to his chest.

"Now, let's go to bed or mean old Professor Snape will get us and make us into potion's ingredients!" He made his voice spooky before pushing her back on the couch and tickling her. Jenna was laughing hysterically until a cold, 'Potter,' stopped them.

Harry looked up to see a one, mean old Professor Snape glaring at him from behind the couch.

"Come on, Jen, go up to bed." Jenna nodded, covering her mouth with her shirt sleeve to contain her giggles as she raced up to the girls dormitory.

Harry stood up, his face implacable as he turned to his new head of house. "Yes, professor?" He asked calmly.

Snape crossed his arms. "Potter, I resent that comment you made about me." He started off smoothly, and Harry cut in.

"It was a joke, professor."

"Never the less, I am here to inform you that tomorrow after lunch the headmaster would like to speak with you."

Harry nodded, not saying a word. He had no idea what he was going to be in for tomorrow, but it didn't sound good.

"Now, Potter, that my messenger duties have been fulfilled, I suggest you go to bed yourself."

Harry nodded again, Snape gave him a curt nod and left. Harry, went up to his dorm room, however, didn't go to bed.

When Harry got upstairs, Draco was no where to be found. Harry didn't think any of it and grabbed his Invisibility cloak and his pajamas before leaving again. A nice soak in the Prefect's bath would be a good time and place to think.

**A/N: **I'm sorry this is another lame-ass chapter, I felt the need to update again. I promise the next one will be more interesting! Again, please R&R (:


	10. Dirty Little Secret

**I Am Cut  
_By: Morbid-Malfunctions_**

**A/N: **I am soooooo sorry I've been inactive for so long! I've had a horrible case of writer's block, but I'm back in business! Hope you like the new update. Please review, I greatly appreciate your opinions!

**Chapter Nine: Dirty Little Secret**

Hiding under his invisibility cloak, Harry made his way through the maze they called Hogwarts' dungeons to find the staircase that led upstairs. It took him at least twenty minutes to find it, but oh well, it's not like he needed the sleep anyway. He quietly crept up the stairs, not wanting to alert any passing-by professors of his presence. It wouldn't be beneficial for him if he got caught. He needed some relaxing time.

Smirking, Harry quickly and silently made his way down the corridors and up the staircases until he was standing in front of the door to the Prefect's Bath. Thankfully, he over-heard Hermione use the password, so he muttered it to the door and it opened for him.

'This is much needed.' He grinned to himself, turning on the water and soaps to fill the tub. He dropped his glamours and started to peel off his clothing. It was light a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Maintaining his glamours sucked a lot of energy from him, it was nice to 'let his hair down' so to speak. No-one would be coming in here anyway, he decided. Hermione and Draco would both be asleep by now, and he doubted anyone else knew the password. The benefits of being best friends with a prefect, he decided.

Once the bath was full, Harry climbed in. The minute he was in the hot water, he immediately felt better. The soaps must have some relaxers in them, or something. He hadn't felt this good in ages. Last time he felt like this, he had cut himself so deep he almost bled out, but it made him feel so good. Harry frowned. He wasn't worth feeling this good.

His brow furrowing, Harry reached out of the tub and fished his wand out of his robes on the floor. He then quickly transfigured a bar of soap into a knife. He needed to be punished. Uncle Vernon would punish him if he was here. A worthless freak like him didn't deserve to feel pleasure. He was only to find pleasure in pain.

As if by instinct, the blade of the knife was digging into his skin. On his arm, on his legs, on his stomach. He reoppened healing wounds and made knew ones. He bit his tongue to remain quiet. He forgot to cast silencing charms before he started doing this. Oh well, his teeth added more pain.

You deserve this, he reminded himself. You deserve this pain. You are worthless, you are a freak. You deserve no better.

Harry cried out as he cut himself a little too deep. The water in the tub was pink, the color darkening. So much blood. His vision started to become blurry. You deserve this, Harry, he told himself again. YOU DESERVE THIS!

He let out a choking sob which turned into a whimper as his vision went completely black.

* * *

Draco decided that hiding in an alcove and avoiding Harry wasn't going to make his crush go away. It wasn't going to make his suspicions go away either. He needed to talk to Harry, needed to confront him. He needed to tell him that he could confide in him if something was wrong, even though Draco was the most least likely person he could confide in. However, Harry had changed. He had changed a lot. Maybe he could see that Draco changed too, that he cared about him... Draco shook his head fervently, pushing the thoughts to the back of his head.

_Stop thinking about Potter_! His brain demanded his heart. His heart kept quiet, which was a good thing. He didn't want to think about how his heart felt towards Har-Potter.

He needed to get his mind off things. A nice long soak in the Prefect's Bath would do the trick.

When Draco stepped into the Prefect's bathroom, he knew something was wrong immediately. The entire room was filled with steam. Which could only mean someone was in here.

"Hey! Who's there? This bath is for Prefect's only!" He growled angrily. Who dared using this bath? Surely Granger was sleeping by now.

When he got no answer, that only made him angrier. "I said who's there?"

No response. Fuming, Draco cleared the steam from the room and stomped over to the tub to find out who was in it. The scene displayed in front of him would change his life forever.

The water in the tub was red, and in it was Harry Potter, unconcious and covered in cuts. One on his wrist was pumping blood into the water, making it darker. He was bleeding out.

"Shit!" He yelled, panic overriding his system. Harry can't die! He was supposed to bugger him senseless!

Without thinking, Draco pulled Harry from the tub and out on the tile floor. Shit, shit, shit. What spell? "What spell do I need?"

_Stop freaking out and think straight Malfoy! _

_Think _straight_ when the man you wanted to fuck was lying naked in front of you? Riiiiiiiight._

_Stop this nonsense and heal him! Episkey!_

"Episkey!" He yelled, wandless. "Shit." He drew his wand and tried the spell again, and the cut on his wrist mended itself back together. He then casted another spell which would replenish the blood he lost. Taking a deep breath, Draco prepared himself.

"Ennervate." Almost immediately, Harry regained conciousness.

"Wh-what... What happened?" He muttered, eyes fluttering open.

"Harry.." Draco breathed, relieved. His relief was short lived when he was promptly punched in the face.

* * *

Harry was dreaming. That must have been what was going on. He almost died, he was bleeding out in the tub, everything went black and now Draco Malfoy was staring down at him, smiling. He breathed his name.

Only one way to find out if this wasn't a dream... so he promptly punched Draco in the face.

"Ow! You mother-fucker! I just saved your life and this is the thanks I get?" Draco screamed, holding his nose, which had started bleeding. Harry frowned. He couldn't have punched him hard enough to break it. But he wasn't sure. All he was sure of was that this wasn't a dream.

Draco saved him. He _saved_ him! He didn't want to be saved!

"You bastard!" Harry screamed back. "I didn't want to be saved! I wanted to die!"

He wanted to get out of this hell they called life. He clenched his fists tightly, nails digging into his palms, causing the skin to break under them. The pain brought him back to reality. Draco saved him from bleeding out of his wrist. Which meant he saw all the cuts and all the scars. His glamours were down.

His eyes widened in horror when reality struck him in the face. He then started to panic.

"Shit you've seen!" He backed away from Draco, trying to cover himself. He couldn't cast his glamours without his wand.

"You've seen.. You weren't supposed to see, no-one was!" He then realized that his dirty little secret was out. Harry charged at Draco, his eyes wild. He gripped the front of his robes, shaking him.

"You can't tell anyone! Promise you won't tell anyone! They can't know! They're not supposed to find out what a freak I am!" Tears welled up in his eyes.

Draco pulled him close, hugging him to his body. He started stroking his hair. Harry suddenly felt very tired. "Don't.. tell.. please..." He sniffled into his chest.

"Don't worry, my little lion cub, your secret is safe with me."

"I'm not a lion cub..." Harry mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh dear! Harry's secret is out! Let's hope Draco keeps his word and doesn't tell! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Until next time, enjoy.


	11. One Real Thing

**I Am Cut  
_By: Morbid-Malfunctions_**

**A/N:  
**All Tears Must Fall: You are my utmost faithful reviewer and I'm glad you've stuck by me through this story even in my extreme absence. Your reviews give me confidence in my writing and I'm so very glad to hear that you thought of my story so often. I never thought it would be so popular. As such, I wondered if you beta'd? I'm writing a new Snarry story and it desperately needs one. Again, thank you so much for your reviews. You always know how to make a girl smilee.

To everyone else following my story: I'm so very sorry for being inactive for so long. The real world just got extremely over-whelming, but I've found new confidence and hopefully this wonderful story will find it's closure with all you fabulous people following it so admirably. Please review, as they influence my writing very much. Also, if you have the time, please read my other stories and review them also. It is very much appreciated.

Anyway, onto this lovely new chapter. I hope you all like it!

**Chapter Ten: One Real Thing**

When Harry awoke, he had no idea where he was. Looking around, he realized he was back in his dorm room on his bed. Memories of what happened last night washed over him and Harry felt his chest constricted with panic. Draco knew his secret.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, clutching the sheets to his chest. It couldn't have been real, it had to have been a dream. Having his eyes closed, Harry didn't notice when Draco sat down in a chair beside his bed. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a warm hand was placed on his elbow.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Draco spoke quietly, concern lacing his voice.

_Speak, and my heart starts aching.  
Reach, and the numbness dims.  
Beat, still my mind's uncertain.  
Breathe, it begins again._

"Sore," Harry muttered quietly, not looking him in the eyes. "You didn't... You didn't tell anyone... Did you?" The question came out as a whisper, he was scared of what the answer was going to be.

"No, Harry I didn't tell anyone. You can trust me."

Harry turned his head to eye him suspiciously. "How am I supposed to trust you? You hate me."

Draco shook his head. "I don't hate you, Harry. I haven't hated you for awhile, now."

Harry remained quietly, going over this new revelation in his head. Draco Malfoy didn't hate him. How was this possible?

"Are you going to keep my secret?" He asked quietly after almost a half hour of silence.

"I won't tell anyone unless you want me to. So yes, I'm going to keep your secret." Draco leaned over to the night-stand in between Harry and his own bed and picked up a jar that held a light-blue cream substance.

"This is a healing cream. It has a slight numbing effect for the pain. Is it okay if I put it on your wounds? They didn't fully heal last night. Episkey isn't for deep cuts like that." Draco explained quietly. Harry nodded, extending his wrist to the blonde. Said blonde removed the cap from the jar and dipped his fingers in it before rubbing it across the cut.

Harry felt the icy coldness of the numbing effect almost immediately. "Thank you..." he said quietly, not sure what else to say.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" He asked, unsure. If this was a dream he wasn't sure what he was going to do when he woke up.

"No, Harry, this isn't a dream."

"Oh." Harry stared at his hands, avoiding looking at the now healing cut on his left wrist.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked and Harry finally looked up into his eyes.

"No."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm here for you whenever you do want to talk about it okay?"

Harry nodded, going back to staring at his hands. "This still feels like a dream."

"You're wide awake."

"I know, but it's so unreal. I wanted to die _so _bad and I tried to kill myself. And then you saved me. It seems like this should have happened in a dream. I didn't know anyone cared."

"Lots of people care about you, Harry. I care about you. All the people that you pushed away care about you..." Draco trailed off, his eyes glazed as if he was looking beyond Harry. "Don't push me away. It may seem like a dream, but I'll always be here. I'll be your one real thing..."

Harry gave him an odd look, but the blonde aristocrat wasn't looking at him. He reached out and placed his hand on top of Draco's. He wasn't sure why he did that, but it seemed right.

"Okay. But you have to promise that you'll always be here. Too many people have said that and then left."

Surprised, Draco looked over at the emerald eyed wizard with a questioning gaze. Their eyes locked as he spoke.

"I promise, Harry."

"Okay, Draco. Friends?"

"Friends."

* * *

After their agreement to become friends, Draco returned to his own bed for some much needed sleep. However, as much as he needed it, he couldn't find it. Instead, he found himself staring at the ceiling, listening to the steady breath of Harry sleeping and thinking about said wizard.

'I can't believe Harry accepted my friendship.' A smile broke out on his face in the dark. 'Hopefully our friendship will become something more...'

**A/N: **End of chapter ten! I know it was a slower chapter, but the interesting things have to be spaced out. Please review and tell me what you think!


	12. Whispers in the Dark

**I Am Cut  
_By: Morbid-Malfunctions_**

**A/N: **Dear Sunny2017,  
I thank you greatly for your review. I'm glad you enjoy this story, even if it brings unwanted memories to the surface. Originally, I had based this story off a song I had heard, until I started writing with a more personal view.  
I haven't suffered the hardships you have, but I am an ex-cutter like yourself. I understand the desperation and hopelessness that I've had Harry experience. I've worked on this story quite sometime and I'm not sure how I'm going to feel when it ends.  
It's how I feel about my cutting. I still have the thought to pick up the razor, but I know now that it was only causing more harm than good. I hope you can feel the same.  
Again, thank you for your review. I love hearing people's thoughts and reading yours makes this story so much more deeper, because it made me think about my past and how Harry is feeling because I've felt disconnected from this story. Once again, thank you, and I want to say that I'm dedicating this chapter to you.

Accid is making another appearence! I re-read my story and realized I've left him out of these past chapters completely. But he's back if anybody missed him. Enjoy another chapter! I'm hopefully going to start updating more regularly.

**Chapter Eleven: Whispers in the Dark**

The next morning, Harry awoke with a goofy smile on his face, something that hadn't happened to him in a long time. A warmth was nestled into his side and Harry lifted up the covers to see Accid curled up next to him. Rolling his eyes, Harry picked up his black python, who opened his eyes sleepily to glare at him.

"_Oh husssssh you." _Harry muttered in parseltongue, wrapping the snake around his neck. He needed some sunshine, he'd been cooped up in the dungeons for too long, however much he may like it down here.

"_I didn't ssssssay anyyything." _Accid grumbled back.

Harry shrugged, pulling some clothes out of his trunk for the day. "_You're going outssssside today." _He told the snake, who constricted a bit around his neck in obvious displeasure to the news.

"_Do I have to?" _The snake whined in the only way a snake could.

"_Yesssssss. I have to ssspeak with Dumbledore today and you need it. I'm going to sssshower and then I will take you outssside by the lake, where I sssssshould exxxpect you to be when I return."_

If snakes could roll their eyes, Accid would have done it. Harry chuckled softly as he put up his glamours. Even if Draco put some healing cream on him, people would still be able to see the scars. When he walked into the common room, Jenna was sitting on the couch reading a book. Smirking, Harry snuck up behind her, set his clothes on the back of the couch and reached down to tickle her.

"Boo!" He yelled, grasping her sides. Jenna, in turn, squealed and threw her book into the air in surprise.

"Brother Harry, you meanie-head! Now I've lost my page!" She smacked his arm and picked her book off the floor. Harry could have sworn she was the Slytherin version of Hermione.  
Speaking of Hermione, Harry hadn't so much as seen the bushy-haired Gryffindor around. She was probably scheming up something to find out what changed in him. Nothing changed in him of course, only that he was now showing his true colors. Green and silver.

"You're in a good mood today." Jenna observed, looking him over. It was just then she noticed the python hanging around his neck. "Oh my god, Harry, get that thing away from me!" She screeched, jumping off the couch and running as far away from Harry and Accid as possible.

Harry burst into laughter. A Slytherin afraid of snakes, how ironic.

"His name is Accid." Harry told her, even though he knew she could care less.

"I don't care! I've been in your room tons of times and how come I haven't seen that slimey thing!"

"He isn't slimey," Harry countered, stroking his scales. "He's smooth."

"Well, I'm not going to touch it and find out." She shivered with disgust.

Shaking his head, Harry picked his clothes up from where he left them on the couch. "I have a meeting with Dumbledore today, so I've got to go get ready. But we'll have a lunch date today since it's the weekend, I promise. Where's my good-bye hug?"

Jenna beamed, but didn't move any closer to him. "You're funny, Brother Harry."

Harry grinned. "I know."

xxx

Taking a relaxing shower gave Harry some time to think about the strange dream he had last night.

_Harry was sleeping soundly until a warm body spooned against his back and an arm wrapped around his waist. Words were being whispered into his shoulderblades, but he couldn't make out what they were. _

_He felt the body shift and he felt hot breath against his neck and soft butterfly kisses of lips whispering._

_"Despite the lies that your making, your love is mine for the taking, my love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses. I will be the one that's gonna hold you, I will be the one that you run to, my love is a burning, consuming fire."_

_Harry felt a hand slide up his chest, pressing him back into the lithe form behind him. It wasn't a sexual gesture, just a loving embrace. _

_"No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars, hear my whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes you know I'm never far, hear my whispers in the dark."_

_Harry felt his body being turned over and his eyes locked with pale blue ones before soft lips were pressed to his._

_Suddenly, nails were digging into his arms and Harry didn't realize he had shut his eyes until they flew open when he gasped and pulled away. The sight was shocking. He was staring at himself, but a horribly scary version of himself. _

_Scary Harry's hair was long and flowing around his head, almost as if they were under water, even though he knew they weren't. They were in his bed, in his dorm room. Next to Draco... Draco! Harry felt his body's adrenaline flare in panic. Scary Harry cackled, and pinned Harry to the bed. Grotesque wings were spouting from Scary Harry's back, enclosing them in pure Darkness. Harry could feel talons sinking into his biceps. Emerald eyes locked with fire-red and Harry glared defiantly. _

_"I'm not scared of you." _

_Pointed fangs grinned at him. "You should be," It was Harry's voice but deeper, huskier. "I'm a part of you. A part that has lied mostly dormant until now. You will become me."_

_"You're not a part of me." Harry struggled against him, but Scary Harry was much stronger. "I will never become you!" He screamed. Scary Harry only laughed in his face again before slowly starting to vanish into the shadows..._

That was when Harry woke up in a cold-sweat, shivering. The first thing he did was check his upper arms for nail-indents, but he didn't find any. It had to have been a dream, nothing more. It didn't help, however, that an extra pressure was applied to his chest and he couldn't figure out why.

After freshening up for the day and taking Accid outside, Harry cast a quick _tempus_ to check what time it was. Almost 11:30. '_It never hurt to be early.'_ He thought while starting to make his way up to Dumbledore's office.

xxx

**A/N: **End of chapter eleven! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I've already started writing chapter twelve. :) A twist has been added, giving more background to Harry's suicidal thoughts. Listening to Skillet songs gave me some inspiration! So you should tell me how much you loved this chapter by reviewing. (: Reviews literally brighten my day and I've been having a crappy month so please review, review, review! Much love!


	13. It's Not Me, It's You

**I Am Cut  
_By: Morbid-Malfunctions_**

**A/N: **So... You know when I said I would be updating more regularly? Well, that starts after this chapter! Sorry it took me so long guys, I went on vacation and didn't have a laptop with me and fanfiction mobile doesn't let you update stories. :(

Dear Nero and Ciel,  
I'm glad you enjoy this story so much as to stay along with it for so long.(: Faithful readers like you guys are what drives me to write. Thank you for your review, it brightened my day.

Dear StrawberryLovers,  
You don't need to feel awkward. I understand what you're saying about the demons forever being there and having to deal with them day by day. My fiance and I have been on the rocks lately since he is stationed in New York and I'm still stuck in Nebraska, and it takes a lot of will power for me not to pick up the razor again. But I thank you for your review and sharing your story with me. I'm glad you feel safe enough to tell me. Again, thank you for your review.(:

I apologize if I'm not personally replying to everyone's reviews. The ones I do respond to stuck out to me and even if I didn't leave you a personal reply, your reviews are greatly appreciated! In all honesty, they are. So please continue to leave them!

Now, the anticipated meeting with Dumbledore! (Not sure if it was as highly anticipated by you guys as it was by me...) But enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve: It's Not Me, It's You**

No matter how hard he tried, the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office wouldn't let him pass without giving him the password, and for the life of him, Harry couldn't remember. He knew Snape told it to him last night, but so many thing happened he was lucky he remembered any of the night at all. Finally, Dumbledore must have told the gargoyle to let him pass because it stepped aside and let him go up to the Headmaster's office.

Harry climbed up the winding flight of stairs, putting up a mask of indifference to cover up the agitation he was feeling. The old coot always made him anxious, all of his nerves standing to attention. He never knew what crazy plan he was coming up with. He straightened out his clothes before knocking on the door to Dumbledore's office. He knew that Dumbledore knew he was there, he just wasn't expecting him early.

"Come in."

Harry obliged, walking in and seating himself in the char in front of Dumbledore's desk without being offered. He relaxed in the chair, playing with his lip-ring.

Dumbledore's smile faltered for a moment, but it was plastered back on before he thought Harry would notice, who saw it fall for just a moment. He wouldn't put up with the "grandfather" facade any longer.

"Lemon drop? Tea?" The Headmaster offered; Harry declined the lemon drop but took a cup of tea.

"What is it that you would like to speak to me about, Headmaster?" Harry questioned, sipping his tea and raising a brow at the man he once looked up to.

"How are you doing, my dear boy? Demanding a resorting caused a shock to everyone in the school. Are you comfortable in the Slytherin dungeons? I'm only concerned about your well being, Harry. Are you quite sure you do not want to be placed back in Gryffindor, in the tower with all your friends?"

Harry snorted into his tea, trying to conceal his laughter.

"_You?_ Concerned about my well being?" Harry's mood shifted, eyes darkening. "When have you _ever_ been concerned? I know that you know _all_ about what was going on at my Aunt's house." Harry stood in a flurry, knocking his tea cup off his lap in the process.

"Let's get this story straight. You were a poison, you flooded through my veins. You left me _broken_, you tried to make me think that the blame was all on me. The casualties in this war are _not _my fault! Sirius' death was _not_ my fault! It's not me it's you! It's **your** fault! Because of this stupid game you're playing with all of us. I'm done being a pawn for you, _Professor._"

Dumbledore stood, his mask completely dissolved. The twinkle in his baby blue eyes was no longer there, only anger.

"I will not be spoken to like that, Mr. Potter."

"I don't care!" Harry screamed back. "I've suffered long enough for your war! The Dark Lord will fall on my terms and my terms only!" His raw power caused almost every item in the room to shatter, causing Dumbledore to flinch.

"I'll have my own side in this war. I'm not the only one who is sick of your shit. I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of Darkness, or Death. I'm not afraid of Voldemort. _I'm_ the one who is going to kill him. Not you, old man. I suggest you stand down."

With that, Harry left Dumbledore's office, the pressure on his chest growing a little bit stronger.

xxx

When Harry returned to the Slytherin common room with Accid, he was exhausted. Using that much magic wore him out. He still had a lunch date to go on, however. He checked the time; 12:13. Looking around, Harry found one of the girls in Jenna's year.

"Will you please tell Jenna that I'd like to leave around 1:30 if that's okay with her." The girl nodded and went into the girl's dormitory to tell his illegitimate sister his message.

Harry headed towards his room for some peace and quiet, only to find Draco sitting on his bed, reading his Charms text book.

Harry smirked. "Workin' hard or hardly workin'?" He joked, and the blonde-haired aristocrat beamed at him.

"I see you decided to put your piercings back in."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" He questioned in a joking tone.

"They look good on you." Harry turned to see Draco blushing and staring down at his book.

"Well, you know, I do have a lunch date with Jenna today..." Harry trailed off, and Draco shot his head back up to stare accusingly at Harry.

Harry scoffed. "She's practically my little sister. Don't get so worked up." Harry chuckled, placing Accid on the bed. He sat down next to his black python, bemusing himself by stroking the silky scales.

**"I ssssmell aroussssal on the blonde one." **Accid commented, causing Harry to blush.

'_What are you thinking? Draco could never like you like that. He's not even gay. Even if he was gay, he wouldn't like you. No one could. Vernon made sure of that._' Harry chided himself, staring down at his wrist which bore the initials V.D., hidden by glamours so no one could see. He knew they were there though.

After sitting there awkwardly for a few moments, Harry checked the time. 12:45. He looked over at Draco, who seemed to be reading the same page for the last ten minutes.

"I think I'm going to go to the common room and sit in front of the fire place. I seem to be distracting you from your reading."

Harry got up and left before Draco could protest.

xxx

Half an hour later, Jenna walked into the common room, all dolled up for their brother/sister lunch date. She grinned when she saw Harry sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Brother Harry!" Harry turned around to grin at her, his hands on his hips.

"Well, don't you look pretty." He smirked, and Jenna came over and gave him a hug, but not before punching his arm.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She beamed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Quit lying to me and let's get going."

Jenna nodded and Harry led her out of the common room with an arm on her waist.

xx

Harry and Jenna arrived at The Three Broomsticks and were greeted by glares and calculating looks. Jenna sighed and drug him off to a table in the corner, where they could hide from their fellow students.

"Just ignore them, Brother Harry."

"I've gotten used to being stared at, Jen. It's quite alright." They sat down in the booth and a waitress came over and took their orders.

"Two butterbeers and I'll have an order of french-fries. Anything for you, Jenna?" Jenna shook her head and the waitress left.

After a few minutes of silence, Jenna crossed her fingers and rested her cheek on them, a knowing look in her eyes as she watched her Slytherin brother.

"So who is it?" She asked, causing Harry to look at her with a startled expression.

"What do you mean, 'who is it'?"

"You're smitten with someone. I can tell. You've been acting different lately. So tell me, who is it?"

Harry frowned. He was acting different? He was pretty sure he'd been acting the same as always, just a little less cranky. "I-" Before he was able to answer his question, he was cut off.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the newest slimy Slytherin. Here to betray some more Gryffindors Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione standing in front of their table. His brow furrowed. They honestly had the nerve to come over and ruin his lunch date with Jenna.

"Bugger off, Weasley." Harry glared and the red-head's face turned the same color as his hair.

"Harry, come on. You're better than this." Hermione gave a distinct look of disgust in Jenna's direction and Harry's eyes darkened.

Jenna frowned when she saw Harry's aura turn a dark maroon color. A mixture of anger and darkness. But Harry wasn't dark...

Harry stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "Don't talk about her like that."

"But Harry, she's a Slytherin." Ron protested.

"And so am I." Harry turned his glare on Ron.

"If you prefer to have your limbs intact, I suggest you two leave."

"Threatening us isn't going to work, Harry. We're not leaving without you." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest in a defiant stance.

"You're not my friends. You never were. You're both as bad as Dumbledore, the manipulative bastard. Ron, I knew you were in it for the fame. I'm not stupid. And Hermione, I don't know why you decided to befriend me, but I knew my fame was a part of it. Now, I'm leaving. Jenna, let's go."

Harry helped her out of her chair by holding her elbow and the two Slytherins left The Three Broomsticks without another word to the two Gryffindors.

xxx

**A/N: **Quoted "It's Not Me It's You" by Skillet.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I've been procrastinating writing it for a few days now and I stayed up late writing and I'm beat! Up next! Chapter Thirteen: Falling Inside the Black. Any ideas to what might be happening? Leave them in a review. Also, if you guys have any questions or concerns regarding my story, please let me know in a review and I'll do my best to answer your questions and fix any problems. But please, please review! They seriously make my day better. You know you want to. (:

Also, I drew Scary Harry! He's not colored, but at least you get to see what he looks like, just remove the spaces. (: http: / jessicanicolejohnson . deviantart . com / # / d427kjr  
Tell me what you think!


	14. Falling Inside the Black

**I Am Cut  
_By: Morbid-Malfunctions_**

**A/N: **Thank you for all the lovely reviews! They are highly appreciated. :)  
I now have a lovely beta by the name of All Tears Must Fall and she's quite fabulous.

There's some drarry-ness in this chapter for all who have waited so patiently. (:

**Chapter Thirteen: Falling Inside The Black**

Harry and Jenna returned to the Slytherin common room and before Harry had a chance to escape to the confines of his room, Jenna shoved him onto the couch in front of the fire place.

"Harry, what was going on back there?" The first year asked, clueless of Harry, Hermione, and Ron's previous friendship.

"Jenna, you know who I am, correct?"

"Yeah, you're Harry Potter."

"Savior of the Wizarding World. The Chosen One. Gryffindor Golden Boy." Harry rolled his eyes at all his titles.

"Gryffindor? How can you be the Gryffindor Golden Boy when you're in Slytherin?" Jenna gave him a questioning look, waiting for her brother to explain.

"The first six years I attended Hogwarts I was in Gryffindor. You might have missed the resorting at the beginning of this year, but I demanded to be resorted. I have been Dumbledore's pawn in this war since the day my parents died. But I've grown fed up, and decided that I will have my own side in this war. It's not his battle to fight, it's mine. So I refused to sit around and play his little chess game. Leaving Gryffindor also meant I had to leave my old life and "friends" behind. Ron and Hermione were my so called best friends. I always knew Ron was in it for the fame, but I'm not so sure about Hermione. I think I need to talk to her alone to figure out if she was my true friend or not." Harry trailed off, looking at nothing in particular and trying to figure out how he would do just that until Jenna startled him out of his musing.

"I'm on your side."

"What?"

"In the war. I'm on your side."

Harry shook his head, bringing her into a hug. "You're too young to fight in this war, Jen."

"I'm more mature than everyone in my year." Jenna defended herself, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing.

Harry chuckled, ruffling her hair. "I know you are, but that's not what I mean. Your magic is too young. You don't know the advanced spells this war requires. The Death Eaters would kill you without a second thought and you wouldn't be able to defend yourself."

"Then teach me."

"All in due time, Jenna. All in due time."

xxx

Harry returned to his dorm room to find Draco was still there. He was sitting on his bed, now reading his potion's text with Accid curled up next to his leg.

"I'm surprised you let Accid get that close. Most people freak out when a black python is snuggled up to them."

Draco looked up from his book with a startled expression. "You scared the shit out of me!" He nervously laughed, eyeing down at the snake.

"I think he likes me."

"**He wassssssss warm.**" Accid commented, raising his head to speak and then burying it back in his coils.

"Accid said you were warm." Harry smirked, taking off his jacket and setting it on the back of the chair sitting in front of his desk.

"Too good for your desk?" Harry joked, flopping down on his bed.

"The bed's more comfortable." Draco defended himself, straightening up and puffing out his chest.

Harry allowed his eyes to flicker over to the blonde. "You look like a prat when you do that." Then his eyes were back on the ceiling. His chest was heavy. It felt like there was a stack of books on top of him, but in reality nothing was there. He glanced back over to Draco and he was slouched over and blushing, staring down at his hands.

Harry's lips twitched up in a half smile, and trying to get rid of the feeling of his constricted chest, he sat up and started rubbing his shoulder. All that magic really took a lot out of him.

Draco used this opportunity to speak. "I could give you a massage."

Harry's eyes darted over to Draco, a shocked expression on his face. "Excuse me?"

"I could give you a shoulder massage. You look like you need it." He had to fight down a blush.

"Uh-sure." Harry scooted over on his bed to make room for Draco. "Do you want me to lie down?"

Draco shut his potion's book and moved over to Harry's bed, leaving Accid by himself.

"Yes, I think that'd be more comfortable for you."

Harry missed Draco's look of desire as he pulled his shirt off and then lay down on his stomach. Draco straddled Harry's thighs, willing his erection away as he started massaging Harry's strong shoulder muscles.

Harry rested his head on his arms and his eyes fluttered shut as Draco worked the knots out of this shoulders. He had to stifle a moan as the incredible hands made him feel completely relaxed. He hadn't felt this good in a _long_time. Blocking out the world took a lot of work and made one very stressed.

He was almost asleep when Draco stopped and tapped him on the shoulder. "Better?"

Harry rolled over with a look of content on his face. "Yes, that was great. Thank you." He looked up at the blonde with a sleepy look and a small smile. Draco smiled back at him and Harry looked away, trying not to blush. They sat there like that for a minute before Harry looked up again to find Draco still looking at him and their eyes locked. Then Draco did something Harry didn't expect.

He kissed him.

He hadn't felt such raw passion in such a long time. It was pure, unlike his uncle's twisted thoughts of pleasure. Harry felt himself leaning into the kiss, his eyes falling closed as he kissed Draco back.

Then, as suddenly as it started, it was over. Harry looked up at Draco with a pout, and Draco was blushing and stammering.

"I-I don't know what came over me, Harry, I'm sorry!" He jumped up off the bed and bolted from the room, leaving a shocked Harry back in their dorm room.

xxx

Sighing, Harry flopped back onto his pillow, staring up at the ceiling with a hand on his lips. Harry rested his arm over his eyes and tried to ignore the headache that was bound to form by trying to figure out what exactly just happened.

Draco kissed him. He kissed back.

Why in the _world _did Draco kiss him? His uncle's words haunted him.

_Vernon cackled as he brutally struck Harry across the face and entered him roughly, grunting._

_"This is all you're ever going to be good for, you worthless slut. Sex. No one will ever love you. You've been violated, tainted, owned by _me._"_

_Harry bit his lip trying not to make a sound, resulting in blood dripping down his chin._

_"They will always want you like this. Legs spread like the good little whore you are. Always. Like. This."_

_He forced himself not to cry as he felt his uncle spend himself inside him..._

Sex. Draco wanted sex. That's why he kissed him.

Harry felt his eyes start to well with tears and he blinked them away. No, he wouldn't cry. He never cried before and he wouldn't start now.

Angry with himself for believing somebody could actually care for him, Harry leaned over the side of the bed and slid a hand under his mattress, looking for his knife.

Once found, Harry leaned back on his headboard and the grip on the handle made his knuckles white.

The weight on his chest almost doubled when he pressed the blade into his skin, the blood bubbling up through the gash.

Again, he cut, and he almost screamed in pain, but he was breathless because the pressure was constricting him. His vision was blurry, as if he wasn't wearing his glasses, but he knew it was from lack of air. Darkness was starting to cloud his vision, trying to overtake him. Tears in his eyes, he cut again, and with a soundless scream, he succumbed to the darkness, and fell inside an endless void of black.

xxx

Harry opened his eyes to see blood red ones staring back at him.

"W-where am I?" He asked meekly, trying to sit up, but was forced still by an unknown pressure. He looked down to see himself bound by glowing red threads. He lifted his eyes to look at Scary Harry.

He chuckled, as if the answer was obvious. "You're inside your mind. This is my domain."

Harry glared. "This isn't possible."

"It's possible when you have a demon inside of you."

Harry shook his head, not ready to believe what was being told to him. "I don't have a demon. You're not a demon. You're me."

"I'm _your _demon. All wizards have secret demons inside of them, clawing constantly, begging to be free. What happened to you caused your mental state to become unstable, and allow me to feed, growing stronger, waiting to take over." He grinned evilly, pointed teeth flashing. "And now I'm ready to take over. You've grown too weak to fight me. I'll be playing you, but much, much, worse. I will create complete chaos. With your imaginable powers, I'll be more fearsome than Voldemort, Grindlewald, and Dumbledore combined."

Harry clamped his eyes shut, continuing to shake his head in denial. "This can't be happening. This has to be a dream."

Scary Harry only kept smiling, looking at his bonds. "Oh, this isn't a dream." He practically slithered over to him, darkness licking his heels. He kneeled down, drawing a claw across his throat, the blood creating another bond that kept him to the floor, making him now unable to lift his head.

"You will keep quiet. That bond has silenced you, wouldn't want you ruining my plan now." Smirking with obvious glee, Scary Harry stood up again as the whole world rocked.

He was being shaken awake.

"Ah, that's my cue."

Harry watched helplessly as Scary Harry faded into the darkness, giving him one final wave and a smile that screamed: "I won."

xxx

**A/N: **Scary Harry has returned! Honestly "Scary Harry" was a temporary name but now it's grown on me and I kind of like it. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review your thoughts. :

Firstly! I'm going to have a poll. Should I have Hermione ditch Ron and befriend Harry, Jenna, and Draco or should she only want Harry's fame for her own gain and Harry take revenge on both her and Ron? Review your vote! :)

Secondly! I've decided that there will be 25 chapters, including the epilogue, to this story. Just giving you a heads-up.

Please review! Much love to all my readers! :)


	15. Monster

**I Am Cut  
_By: Morbid-Malfunctions_**

**A/N: **Ahhhhhh! I'm sorry I've taken so long to update! School has taken over my life! I've been so stressed out over graduation and college. And on top of it my fiance and I broke up so I've had zero inspiration. :( But things are on track! I know it's been a couple of months now but my new boyfriend and I are much happier and now that school is over I've been able to get a break to write! Again I am SO sorry! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update more often! I know I've said this before but I will really try this time! I need to get back into the swing of things with this story, but I promise I will figure everything back out. :) Anywho, here's another chapter for you. Cookies and huggles to all who review! :D

**Chapter Fourteen: Monster**

Draco didn't run far. He ended up making it to the common room before he collapsed because his knees were shaking so bad. He managed to sit himself on the couch and he rubbed his hands over his face.

'He's going to hate me now. I can't believe I just kissed him!' Frustrated, he sighed and stared into the fire, trying to figure out what to do.

'I'll have to go back in there and talk to him, we're roommates after all...' Draco worried his lower lip in between his teeth, before returning to the bad habit of biting his fingernails. If he was paying more attention, he would have noticed Jenna walking over to the couch and standing next to him.

"Why are you freaking out?" She asked innocently, startling Draco and causing him to jump.

"Nothing." He replied a little too quickly, going back to staring into the fire. Jenna sat down next to him on the couch.

"You're a bad liar." She giggled, making Draco give her a strange look. "So what's wrong?"

It took him a minute before he responded. He wasn't quite sure if he could trust her, but if Harry could, so could he.

"I kissed somebody that I like, but I don't think they like me back and are going to be mad at me for kissing them." He wouldn't look at her.

"You kissed Harry, didn't you?"

Draco whirled his head to face her, panic in his eyes. "How did you know?"

Jenna giggled again, fixing her skirt like this wasn't the most awkward conversation of Draco's life.

"I knew he liked someone, but I wasn't quite sure who, but you just confirmed it. I know you two are roommies, but I didn't know it was like _that._"

Draco's cheeks flushed red and he avoided eye-contact with her. "It isn't like that... I've always had a crush on him, but I didn't know it when I was little. I thought it was just envy, but it was much more. My fondness of him hadn't gotten so bad until recent. I've been able to keep my crush a secret and start to have a real friendship with him. Then I had to go and ruin everything by kissing him." He gave a frustrated sigh.

"I think he likes you back, Draco." Jenna said quietly, giving him a genuine smile.

"I don't know."

Jenna stood and took his hand, pulling him off the couch. "Go talk to him and find out."

Draco pulled his hand away, pouting. "I don't think I can..."

Jenna rolled her eyes and pushed him toward the boy's common room. "Of course you can. I understand you're nervous but you can't let that stop you. Go talk to him."

Draco bit his lip nervously but nodded. "Thanks, Jenna."

"No problem. Now go."

Draco did as he was told and started heading to his and Harry's room.

xxx

The sight Draco arrived to when he entered his shared bedroom with Harry was gruesome and horrifying. Harry was laying on his bed, a knife clenched in one hand, his other wrist split open, blood spurting out from the severed vein every time his heart pumped. The pool of blood surrounding him was slowly staring to get bigger and bigger.

Draco hesitated only for a moment. Being around Voldemort with his father at Death Eater meetings taught him not to panic at the sight of torture and gore. He drew his wand and muttered a clotting spell, sitting down next to Harry on the bed. Unfortunately he didn't have any blood replenishing potions on him so he would have to try to wake him up before he took him to Severus.

Draco started to shake Harry's shoulder.

"Harry you need to wake up."

He shook the dark haired wizard again.

"Harry, please wake up."

He continued to shake him, harder this time.

"Harry!"

Draco jumped back when Harry's eyes suddenly flew open and they weren't the familiar emerald green he fell for, they were blood red.

"H-Harry..?"

Harry smirked at him as he sat up from the bed and Draco jumped up, backing away from him. He knew something was really, really wrong.

"Harry's a little busy right now. You can talk to me instead." Harry grinned at him. His voice was different, huskier.

Draco frowned. "Then who are you?"

Harry brought his hand up, picking under his fingernails like Draco was nothing to pay attention to. He looked up at him through his lashes and grinned, pointed teeth flashing.

"You can call me... Scary Harry."

Draco scoffed. "Scary Harry? What kind of a name is that?"

Scary Harry had Draco pinned to the wall with a hand around his throat in less than 5 seconds.

"The _perfect_ name for Harry's dark innerself. " Scary Harry backed away, staring Draco dead in the eye.

"H-how are you here? What do you want?" Draco kept himself pressed back against the wall, afraid for his life.

Scary Harry shrugged. "Harry destroyed himself, which allowed me to take over. The first time he started cutting, his soul was sliced and started to fringe, giving me the opportunity to slowly start pushing my way through. Tonight finally ripped him apart and I was able to capture him within his own mind." He started to chuckle. "And he'll be there for quite a while. As for what I want, I want a lot of things. But I don't think it is a wise idea to tell you, don't want you meddling with my plans of course."

All the while that he was talking, Scary Harry drew Harry's wand and started to inch closer and closer to Draco.

A sheen of sweat broke out on Draco's forehead and on the back of his neck as he held a vice grip on the corner of the wall, trying to keep his legs from quivering. He had no idea what was going on, but he sure as hell wasn't going to show he was scared.

Scary Harry was chuckling again, twirling the wand in his fingers, looking Draco up and down.

"I can smell your fear, Dragon. I can taste it, it's what _feeds _me." He was up close to Draco now, the tip of Harry's wand at his throat.

"D-don't call me Dragon." Draco attempted to sound intimidating, but he knew he squeaked like a scared little mouse about to be devoured by a cat.

Scary Harry pouted, then grinned, sharp teeth flashing. He leaned in to Draco's ear, almost purring as he spoke.

"Why not, _Dragon_? It is what your name means, after all."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Scary Harry. "Because I don't want you to call me that."

"Tsk, tsk." Scary Harry backed away, shaking his head. "My, my, Dragon, where are your manners? I think I'll have to punish you." Scary Harry cast a binding spell and Draco hit the floor with a thud. His nose had barely survived impact, Draco turning his head only moments before coming face to face with the hard floor.

"Now, I'll come back for you later, I have some buisness to attend to." Scary Harry turned to leave the room, and Draco let out an offended cry.

"You're just going to leave me here tied up like a pig? I'm a Malfoy!" Draco demanded, glaring up at him.

"Why of course I am you, silly Dragon. Wouldn't want you to interfere with what I'm about to do."

"And what exactly, is that?" Draco wiggled around, trying to find a more comfortable position in his binds, since he obviously wasn't getting out of them any time soon.

"You don't need to worry about those. Don't fret I'll be back to fetch you soon, my Dragon." With a smirk, Scary Harry turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him, but not before he heard the angry cry of "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Red eyes glowing, Scary Harry left the Slytherin common room and stalked down the corridors, headed towards Dumbledore's office. With a feral grin he whispered, "Time to pay a visit to the Headmaster..." before using the dark shadows to conceal himself.

xxx

**A/N: **Let's hit 200 reviews! That would make my week! (: I hope you all liked this chapter, again sorry for the delay!


	16. Author's Message

**I Am Cut  
_By: Morbid-Malfunctions_**

**A/N: **So, this unfortunately isn't an update since I've seriously had the worst writer's block on this story. Honestly it's lost my interest because I have been primarily writing Snarry stories and anything Drarry I pretty much have given up on. Also, I don't like where the plot has been going with this and I think it needs a complete re-write. I need your honest opinion, would you rather me put this story up for adoption and let someone else figure out what to do with it or re-write this as a Snarry. Honestly I think Severus would pick up on the signs faster than Draco for the fact that he has to watch over all his Slytherins so I feel like this plot line should almost have been Snarry to begin with. So please let me know what you guys think, either in a review or a PM. Thanks!


	17. Second Author's Message

**I Am Cut_  
_**

**A/N: **Hello again my faithful readers! I think it's time for me to let you know the direction I plan to take this story. The majority of the people who reviewed have expressed the same feelings of how they wish this story to continue as I have been feeling. So as of today, this story is getting a complete Snarry rewrite! I apologize to the people who wished me to put this story up for adoption but I feel like this story is worth more to me than letting someone take it and completely change everything I've done with it. As an explanation, firstly, I started this story in 2007, when I was 14, and now that I am almost 20, my writing style has changed dramatically. I think it would be too difficult to just pick up where I left off now that I have a completely different view on this story. Secondly, my heart just isn't into Drarry anymore. My main focus is on Snarry and this story means too much to me to just let it suffer if I continued on the Drarry path. With that being said, I went through my old stories and decided that there are some stories I'd like to put up for adoption and others are too far gone to save and have been deleted. I've had a few offers to adopt this story. To those people some of the stories going up for adoption are posted on my page and some I've made plots for but never finished or started. So if you're interested in adopting one, they are going to be Drarry or Harrius (Harry/Lucius), and you can PM me for details on those.

I am going to be keeping this story up until I get a good footing on the Snarry version of this story. So I'm hoping a majority of the people following updates on this story will continue reading the Snarry version once it's posted, if not, then I'm sorry. I'll work on the new version as often as I can, I'm also working on a very lengthy Snarry story titled Passion of the Snake so keep an eye out for that one as well. Hope everyone is well!


End file.
